User blog:Chrononaut/Five cigarettes later
As an Ex smoker, this fic has given me some seriously bad cravings, but thats probably the only awful thing about it. Last night I was up till 3am, tapping away on the laptop to fictionalise what has been probably one of the most unusual but utterly amazing pairings I've come across. Lando, ever smirking and chain smoking paired with the dark and broken Emmy altava, the emotional fight that goes on between these two is nothing short of amazing. Love is a rollercoaster in real life as it is, but these two take it to a fast and heightened extreame. I think their relationship is fast (as is normally the case for RPS) but although that is the case, its not unusual for people in their late 20's or 30's to fall in love that quickly. A wealth of experience over the years undoubtably leaves you knowing what you want and if its right for you without the trials and tribulations of going through the baby steps leading up to love. I myself fell inlove with someone at first sight and it was a wonderful experience. I fell in love with that person after a few days and we enjoyed a happy two years together before circumstances drew us apart once again. So I am happy with Lando and Emmy's pace of love, although I may still space it out a little more. I dont know know how long it will be untill the first part is out as thankfully I have Sophia to kick me into line *dies*. I think I would have posted it by now out of sheer frustration from having to drag the first part from memory (which belive me, I was close to giving up at some points.) But now i've put a bit of revision into it (at sophia's suggestion), its improving so thankfully for everyone it should be an awesome little work that will be immune from my laziness. Please do trust me when I say I can be lazy with writing, sometimes I really just want to bang out a piece of fiction just to move ahead of the story ! (as was the case with my latest excuse of a chapter for TGRA.) Another thing to add is this: I LOVED yet LOATHED drawing this picture for many reasons. Firstly, I don't often draw couples so i was agonising over the composistion for this (would you believe it was intended to be a full body piece?.) Also, I used to be awesome at drawing hands and feet but a lack of practise has rendered me at a loss when it comes to drawing limbs so that in itself was frustrating. It was all worth it thought because rarely for my own work, I cannot stop looking at this picture as I love this pairing so much. I think it may be the only one in existence at the moment of Emmy and Lando (or should I say Red and Miss XD. ) If anything they're starting to take over my love for Layton x Emmy which I can tell you I did not expect when I started out on this. I will always adore the layton x emmy pairing but it's starting to becoming a stiff contest as for who is my favorite. For now, I ought to get back to revising the first piece for FCL and perhaps drawing another pic of this smoking hot couple X) Category:Blog posts